


Kiss by Candlelight

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #wac2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of fire, Flashbacks, Gen, Kiss by candle light, POV Jack Kline, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump Advent Calendar 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 heads to a cabin in the mountains where they will spend their Christmas. Jack is triggered when Castiel starts up a fire in the fireplace.
Series: #wac2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Kiss by Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whump Advent Calendar on tumblr by @whump-advent-calendar
> 
> Prompt: Kiss By Candlelight - Fear of Fire

Sam, Dean, and Castiel had decided to take Jack away into the mountains for Christmas. Jack loved the trip, loved seeing the landscape change, and grow, seeing stone cliffs become the sides of hills that rolled up into mountains that reached for the sky. Snow layered the ground in pure white, frost sparkling on all the trees. They traveled for hours, Dean playing rock versions of classic Christmas songs, and blasting the heat to keep everyone warm. Jack had eventually kicked off his shoes, and Castiel had given him his overcoat to use as a blanket. He tucked it in over his lap.

Sam tried changing the music to something more “traditional,” as he’d said, and sometimes he’d win for a song or two, and Jack would listen to the bells and the bright chorus of voices.

By the time they reached the cabin a hunting buddy had given them the location of, he was singing along to a lot of the songs. Dean grumbled about it, but otherwise let him do it. Sam joined him, and Castiel tried to, but they weren’t very good. Then again, Jack wasn’t either.

It was dark as they climbed out of the Impala. Cold bit at Jack’s face, and a wild wind smelling so clean and pure ruffled his hair.

They unloaded, and made it into the cabin.

Sam and Dean went about turning on the electricity, and the water, and making sure there were clean sheets on all the beds. With that done, Dean went to unpack the foodstuffs and stock the fridge.

Castiel tended to the fireplace.

Jack wanted to unpack his things, check out his room, but when the first tongues of flame licked at the dry logs, crackling, he froze.

Sam and Dean had burned.

Michael had made them burn.

The fire grew, the orange spreading, seeming to reach out towards Castiel.

Jack couldn’t breathe.

The fire was going to get his father. It was, it was! And there was nothing he could do.

Castiel didn’t seem to notice the deadly heat reaching out for him. He just stood, and then rubbed his hands together, warming them. He didn’t really have to warm them, but he seemed to enjoy the sensation. How could he enjoy the sensation when that fire wanted him, wanted to consume him?

A deep shudder ran through Jack, reaching out from his very bones.

“There, that’s better,” Castiel said, seeming pleased with himself as the fire grew.

Sam and Dean were screaming.

They were burning.

Jack could smell them. The scent had been so putrid he’d wanted to vomit. But he couldn’t. Smoke had filled his mouth and nose. Their screams as they died had stabbed through his ears.

They were dead.

They burned.

The fire looked into Jack and saw he was afraid.

“Jack?”

Castiel went over, and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

Jack jumped, and then he was breathing fast and hard.

“Th-the fire,” he said. “Th-the fire’s not good.”

It wasn’t good. No, no, no.

Castiel was burning. His father was on a pyre and he was burning, and smoke stung his eyes, and that smell left him sick.

Castiel’s blue eyes seemed to search deep into him.

“It’s okay, Jack. It’s contained in the fireplace. And Sam, Dean, and I will keep an eye on it. We’re safe.”

“But—”

How could he explain? How could he get him to understand?

Sam came into the room, seemed to contemplate the fire for a bit, eyes going somewhere else, but then he had an arm around Jack.

“What’s going on?”

“The fire,” Jack explained.

“I think he’s afraid of the fire,” Castiel told his other dad.

Sam turned to him now, leaning down to get on his level. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. Do you want us to put the fire out? We don’t need it, okay? We just want you to feel safe.”

“I… I don’t know.” Tears stung Jack’s eyes. “I don’t know.”

“You want to tell me what you’re thinking about?” Sam asked, voice soft, and gentle.

Jack shook his head.

“Okay. That’s alright. How about you come with me, and we can start making dinner? Alright?”

Jack nodded, feeling numb, and followed Sam into the wooden and stone kitchen.

Still, the fire crackled, and Castiel was burned away, and Sam and Dean were destroyed in his head by Michael’s doing. It lived, and breathed. It hated him.

Jack found it very hard to sleep that night, smoke filling his dreams.


End file.
